Obsenidades
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: no, el no recordaba ni su nombre, solo pidia sentir como era que algo se movía justo ahi.


Obscenidades

No, el no recordaba ni su nombre, mucho menos el lugar en donde estaba, semi recostado contra la madera pintada de un color ocre oscuro, con un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo mucho más que la elevada temperatura de su natal aldea de la cual había olvidado era la máxima figura de orden y autoridad de esta.

Pero dime, que diablos importa cuando postrado en un mala posición, con las astillas clavándose una a una en la espina dorsal de tu desnuda espalda mientras te sostienes de los bordes de ese escritorio donde antes había pergaminos que revisar, misiones que mandar, decretos que exponer ante el consejo hay algo muy sinuoso entre tus piernas que te roba el aliento, la razón y algo llamado pudor

Un gemido...dos...se muerde el labio, mientras concentra su mirada en el techo donde un abanico giratorio esta encendido, que extraño no siente el fresco aire llegar a él pero está bien no es de todos modos como si lo necesitara así que solo se concentra en los lascivos sonidos de succión que ocurren en una parte más baja que su vientre, mientras dos fuertes manos están enterradas sobre sus muslos, dejando la marcas de aquellos dedos que aun huelen al pastelillo de fresas que comía hacia un par de minutos.

Un brusco movimiento y sus rodillas pegan contra la madera en un golpe seco, debe ser inhumano lo abiertas que se encuentran sus piernas, exponiendo en todo su esplendor aquella hendidura que siente palpita ante el morbo de imaginar cuan dilatada puede estar una vez y esa polla, misma que roza con su pie, entre ahí, es grande, gruesa, gotea, se muerde el labio, quiere probarla, tenerla entre sus labios y llenarla de saliva, mojarla completamente mientras roza la sensible piel con los diente y mete la punta de lengua en la hendidura que se forma, justo por donde sale el semen y lo bebe.

Llenándose de ese amargo y salino sabor, los labios, la lengua y la garganta.

Y ya no puede, siente como la cabeza de oscuros cabellos se entierra mas sobre su miembro, comiéndolo voraz. ¡Dios!

Lo engulle, lo come, lo chupa, casi como si fuese a deshacerse como una pastilla de caramelo sobre aquella caliento lengua rosa y carnosa.

Eleva una de sus temblorosas manos, para presionar más la cabeza contra si, mientras eleva las caderas, clavándole el pene hasta la garganta.

Joder. Y pensar que puede llegar más dentro aun

Eso es el cielo, no eso es un puto infierno y él se está quemando.

Pero no hará nada por redimirse, esperara, como siempre a que los dedos se llenan de su propio semen para lubricarse y que entren sin compasión a él, mientras la boca de Sai…su Sai mordisque con un jugueteo divertido sus testículos. Antes de subir y reposar su rostro en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y cuello.

Si…lo sabe cuánto es que la ronca voz del AMBU le pone en cuanto le diga aquellas cosas que está deseoso por experimentar a la orden de ya

En susurros cortos, en palabras discretas o en un gruñido, no importa, de verdad no importa porque cosas como "te la meteré tan duro que no podrás ni sentarte" "oh mira que sonido tan indecoroso hace tu ano al absorber mis dedos Ga-chan" "quieres que se la chupe nee Kazekague-sama"

Y él solo sonido llegando a sus oídos le hace tener un tirón en su miembro, y aunque nunca conteste ninguna insinuación que le hace Sai sabe que la respuesta a cualquiera siempre será un dichoso e inestable sí.

Y eso le basta a ambos.

Sai se eleva para dar un coqueto beso en aquella sudorosa frente donde los cabellos pelirrojos están pegado y en donde el cuerpo entero del ex jinshuriken esta húmedo y rosado por el calor y la salinidad que emerge de cada poro de su blanca piel.

Colocando las piernas laxas sobre sus hombros y acomodando de paso la punta de su polla en aquella mojada entrada que ya palpita por sí sola, una sonrisa cínica y se inclina.

Gaara lo espera tan ansioso como siempre pero sin decir nada, solo cierras los ojos, mientras la saliva escurre por la comisura de su labio. Porque ya puede sentirlo como aquel pene grande y duro se abrirá paso entre sus entrañas para perforarlo con rápidos movimientos de cadera golpeando sin compasión ese punto que le hace gritar aun en contra de su voluntad, mientas que una mano del AMBU estará ocupado masturbándole sin el mayor recato y su boca estará ocupada en besarlo, morderlo y violarle la cavidad con su lengua… y el sonido de los testículos chocando contra sus nalgas la hará olvidar que de nuevo y sin misericordia que Sai lo cogerá en su oficina…una vez más.


End file.
